Connie (Comic Series)
Connie is a character first encountered in Issue 127 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is one of the five survivors traveling with Magna in the Washington, D.C. area. She is a member of the Militia during the war against the Whisperers. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Connie's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning It is not known where Connie and the rest of her group came from. At some point, they discovered horses and used them as their primary method of transportation. After they came across the herd being led by Jesus, Connie and her group return to Alexandria with him to meet with Rick. Along with the rest of the group, Connie is interviewed by Andrea and later debates about what the group's move against Alexandria will be. Connie is present when her group corners Andrea and demands answers. Whispers Into Screams Andrea talks to Magna's group and fills them in on the history of Alexandria. Life and Death Connie appears at the fair with other members of the group. No Turning Back Connie learns of Luke's death and is dismayed by the news. She is present much later at the Alexandria meeting when Rick announces his plan to form a military to combat the Whisperers and cheers for him. Call To Arms Connie is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. She does well while Vincent almost dies. She returns back to Alexandria. She is alongside the Militia when they save Michonne and Aaron and go after Beta. The Whisperer War Connie is bitten during the Whisperer attack, when Negan is unable to cover her. Magna amputates her hand and Connie passes out. Later on, it's revealed that Connie survived the amputation and now wears a bandage in her lost arm. She is seen resting inside Alexandria as Kelly takes care of her. A Certain Doom When Alexandria is under attack by the mega heard, Connie helps Kelly defend the town. Lines We Cross As Eugene Porter's group heads out to find The Commonwealth, Connie tell Manga and Yumiko to be careful. Manga then tells Connie and Kelly to take care of each other, saying that she happy they found love. Manga and Yumiko then leave to catch up to Eugene. New World Order Connie is among the many members of the militia formed by Dwight to threaten Pamela Milton. Rest In Peace Connie is seen among the crowd cleaning the walker herd. She is seen putting walker bodies in a cart with Aaron and Jesus. Connie is not seen or mentioned in the 20-25 years time-skip, leaving her fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Connie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Magna As they have been traveling together for what can be assumed is a matter of months, Connie seems to care and respects Magna for her leadership. Andrea Connie and Andrea have a rough relationship. This is shown when Magna and her group, including Connie, attacked Andrea as she enters her home. By Issue 133, their relationship appears to have stabilized, as Andrea offers to get her and her group coffee. In Issue 167 Connie feels sadden for Andrea's death and tells her that she and her group owe her so much. Kelly In Issue 142, it is revealed that Connie and Kelly are in a relationship. When Connie is bitten, Kelly panics and Magna is able to save her life by chopping off her arm. When they get to Alexandria, Kelly is in charge of taking care of Connie while she rests. Luke Even though Connie and Luke didn't interact much, they traveled together before coming to Alexandria. When Luke is killed by The Whisperers, she is sad. Yumiko TBA Bernie Even though they were not scene interacting with each other, they were traveling companions for what can be assumed for a matter of months, they probably respected each other. Appearances Trivia *Connie is one of the few surviving amputee victims of the Comic Series. *Connie is one of three characters in the comics who has survived a zombie bite due to amputation, the others being Dale and Lilly. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Comics Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Magna's Group Category:Amputated Victims Category:The Militia Category:Unknown